Straw hats & Tangerines La mas Bonita
by Megami Black
Summary: Zoro dijo una cosa pero no lo que él quería que dijera, ella se enojó por eso. Pero él es tímido para esas cosas ¿por qué es tan difícil hablar con esa chica?... Luffy solo quería decir lo que pensaba, ¿lo escuchará Nami?... One shoot LuNa. Corto y muy tierno. R&R


Hola! Este es el inicio de una serie de pequeños one shoot de mi pareja favorita #1 de one piece que son Luffy y Nami, será una colección a la que llamaré Straw hats & Tangerines, espero que les guste. Dejen reviews y diganme que les parece! Irán cada shoot separado e independiente de los otros pero todos bajo el titulo que ya mencioné. Aquí les dejo el primero.

Lets read!

 **Straw hats & Tangerines **

**La más Bonita**

Sonó la campana del colegio y ella se apresuró a recoger sus cosas para salir con sus amigas que ya se habían adelantado, en el aula Luffy y los muchachos seguían haciendo relajo y el moreno sonrió al ver que ella le miraba, le hizo la mano en señal de saludo a lo que la chica devolvió el gesto igual. De pronto se armó un cuchicheo alrededor del pequeño grupo y el chico de sombrero de paja gesticulaba nerviosamente tratando de apaciguar la algarabía, la joven volteó a mirar disimuladamente y ver al moreno así le causó cierta ternura, sonrió un poco y volvió a lo que hacía. Zoro, un chico de cabellos verdes muy atractivo dio un codazo a Luffy y le miró con esa pícara sonrisa

-anda Luffy, ¡invítala no seas marica!...-se burló y el muchacho solo le hizo una seña con el dedo de que se callara

-¡Ssshhhhh!... Zoro!...

-¡Oi Nami!...-dijo el peliverde dirigiéndose a la muchacha- ¡aquí Luffy dice que estás bien buena!

-¿ah?... ¡que clase de vulgaridad es esa! -se quejó la joven frunciendo el seño mientras miraba a su compañero pelinegro, Luffy enrojeció todo

-¡que! No!... Yo, yo... ¡Yo no dije eso!... Solo dije, solo dije...

-¿que dijiste pedazo de zoquete?...-espetó la linda chica mirándolo muy de cerca y con expresión de enojo, atrás el resto de los amigos del moreno se reían a carcajadas

-So...solo dije... Que...-Luffy se rascó la melena apenado- que tu eras... La chica... mas linda... De todo el mundo...-terminó con las mejillas rojas mirando a la muchacha a los ojos.

Nami se sonrojó de golpe y no supo que decir, Luffy seguía mirándola sin saber bien que hacer, se sentía como un servatillo en medio de la carretera frente a las luces de un auto, ¡en el nombre de Gold Roger! Hablar con una chica era mas difícil que la clase de francés del profe Mihawk, y sobre todo con una tan hermosa como Nami. Luffy miró a la pelinaranja de pies a cabeza, su largo cabello recogido en una coleta alta, sus lindos ojos color chocolate y sus labios rosados y carnosos, su cuerpo esbelto y bien modelado, su suave y nacarada piel y esas perfectas piernas, el uniforme o cualquier cosa que ella usara la hacían ver divina, ¡esa chica era preciosa!...

-Umm... Tu...-atinó por fin a decir la joven todavía muy sonrojada- tú crees eso Luffy?...

-uh huh...- asintió efusivamente mientras estrujaba su pobre sombrero de paja con nerviosismo

-¿la mas bonita?...-Nami sonrió tímida y se echó unos mechones del largo flequillo que adornaba su rostro tras la oreja

-de todo el mundo... -musitó el otro un poco más seguro de sus palabras

-¿más bonita que Boa Hancok?- dijo ella refiriéndose a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que estaba loca por el moreno, Luffy sonrió y se fue acercando a ella hasta quedar los dos muy cerquita, tomó el rostro de la chica con suavidad en sus manos y le miró con una alegre y despistada sonrisa

-mil veces mas bonita... Eres la mas linda de todas Nami...

La pelinaranja sonrió con las mejillas rosadas y rodeó el cuello del muchacho con ambos brazos, los demás miraban expectantes a ver que pasaba, Sanji se mordía las uñas ¡el pensaba lo mismo! ¡ojala lo hubiera dicho primero! Usopp estaba emocionado y Zoro medio sorprendido pues no creyó que su amiguito con lo tímido que era con las chicas se atreviera a decirle a la cara algo así a la niña que lo traía loco. Si. Luffy estaba derrapando por la pelinaranja solo que nunca se animaba a decirle y eso que eran amigos desde la primaria...

-¿sabes algo Luffy?...- le susurró con otra tímida sonrisa- es lo mas dulce que alguien me ha dicho...

Ante la sorpresa de todos la muchacha acercó su rostro al de Luffy y posó un ligero beso en sus labios que dejó al pobre moreno colorado hasta las orejas, luego ella corrió, cogió sus cosas y salió del salón... No sin antes dedicarle un guiño al chico.

-¡uuuuuuuuhhhhhh! -gritaron todos los que estaban en el salón incluyendo los demás compañeros que no se habían ido, Luffy siguió ahí parado y se rozó los labios con la yema del dedo...

-me besó... ¡Nami me besó!... Shishishishi...- rió zampa do feliz el sombrero en su cabeza y cogiendo su morral de clase- ¡Oi Nami!

-¡e-esperate Luffy! ¿A... A dónde vas?- chilló Usopp

-¡a buscar a Nami! Le pediré que sea mi novia!... Shishishi... ¡Los veo luego chicos!

-¡que tu... qué! - exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo con la quijada desencajada mientras lo veían salir a toda prisa tras la muchacha...

-hay que ver...- Zoro suspiró y se rascó la cabellera con una mueca chistosa entre decepción y sorpresa- nos resultó mas listo el tipo, o nos apuramos o nos quedamos sentados...

Y así los tres amigos salieron del salón, aunque contentos por su amigo también algo decepcionados, ¿quien iba a decir que el chico tímido resultó el más listo con las chicas?...

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

¿Les gustó? Si quieren alguna idea o situacion de la que gusten que escriba dejen su review. Gracias por leer.

Nota: pienso hacer otras dos colecciones de shoots, ya ustedes verán de quienes después.

Jaa nee! ;)


End file.
